The way I love Uh
by HungerGamesAddict x3
Summary: Songfic


I was out with Brigette to the mall and she asked me about trent when in the mall "The Way I Loved you" came on.

**He is sensible and so incredible **  
><strong>And all my single friends are jealous <strong>  
><strong>He says everything I need to hear and it's like <strong>  
><strong>I couldn't ask for anything better <strong>  
><strong>He opens up my door and I get into his car <strong>  
><strong>And he says you look beautiful tonight <strong>  
><strong>And I feel perfectly fine <strong> 

Trent was sensible he was amazing. He say everything I want to hear. Everyone of my friends are jealous. On our dates he is polite and sofisticated I feel pefectly Grand. He is nothing like my ex Duncan

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain **  
><strong>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name <strong>  
><strong>You're so in love that you act insane <strong>  
><strong>And that's the way I loved you <strong>  
><strong>Breakin' down and coming undone <strong>  
><strong>It's a roller coaster kinda rush <strong>  
><strong>And I never knew I could feel that much <strong>  
><strong>And that's the way I loved you<strong>

I miss screaming at him. Fighting at him in the middel of the park. When ever we fought suddenly rain starts and our anger washes with the rain. We start kissing. He was so in love that he used to act insane for a hug or kiss. And thats the way I loved him. I never knew when I felt I would feel so bad when he is gone.

**He respects my space **  
><strong>And never makes me wait <strong>  
><strong>And he calls exactly when he says he will <strong>  
><strong>He's close to my mother <strong>  
><strong>Talks business with my father <strong>  
><strong>He's charming and endearing <strong>  
><strong>And I'm comfortable <strong>

He never makes me wait. He calls when he says he will. My parents love him, they haated duncan. He is soo charming and amazing. I am quite comfortable

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain **  
><strong>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name <strong>  
><strong>You're so in love that you act insane <strong>  
><strong>And that's the way I loved you <strong>  
><strong>Breakin' down and coming undone <strong>  
><strong>It's a roller coaster kinda rush <strong>  
><strong>And I never knew I could feel that much <strong>  
><strong>And that's the way I loved you <strong>

I miss screaming at him. Fighting at him in the middel of the park. When ever we fought suddenly rain starts and our anger washes with the rain. We start kissing. He was so in love that he used to act insane for a hug or kiss. And thats the way I loved him. I never knew when I felt I would feel so bad when he is gone.

**He can't see the smile I'm faking **  
><strong>And my heart's not breaking <strong>  
><strong>Cause I'm not feeling anything at all <strong>  
><strong>And you were wild and crazy <strong>  
><strong>Just so frustrating intoxicating <strong>  
><strong>Complicated, got away by some mistake and now <strong>

I smile big for him so he can't see i'm faking it. Duncan he was wild and crazy and obnoxious, fustrating. I dont know how he got away from me. and now...

**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain **  
><strong>It's 2am and I'm cursing your name <strong>  
><strong>I'm so in love that I acted insane <strong>  
><strong>And that's the way I loved you <strong>  
><strong>Breaking down and coming undone <strong>  
><strong>It's a roller coaster kinda rush <strong>  
><strong>And I never knew I could feel that much <strong>  
><strong>And that's the way I loved you oh, oh <strong>

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh **  
><strong>Never knew I could feel that much <strong>  
><strong>And that's the way I loved you<strong>

I miss screaming at him. Fighting at him in the middel of the park. When ever we fought suddenly rain starts and our anger washes with the rain. We start kissing. He was so in love that he used to act insane for a hug or kiss. And thats the way I loved him. I never knew when I felt I would feel so bad when he is gone.


End file.
